fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Umywam ręce od odpowiedzialności!
45 rozdział serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Loren Rarity *Hermiona Vitaris *Buford Van Stomm *Sophie Adventure *Valmira Dziobak *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Jake Flynn (tylko wspomniany) *Irving Du Bois *'Thomas Adventure' *'Eva Adventure' *'Kobieta z ekranu/Fleur Fletcher' (tylko wspomniana) Opis Fineasz wpada na pomysł zesfatania Ferba i Izabeli. Chce wykorzystać do tego pomoc Sophii, jednak niespodziewny atak żołnierzy na twierdzę rodziny Adventure szybko burzy jego plany. Loren popada w obłęd twierdząc, że wszyscy są do niej wrogo nastawieni. Buford próbuje przekonać ją, że wcale tak nie jest. Tymczasem Linda i Vivian są coraz bardziej zaniepokoje nieobecnością swoich dzieci. Idą na policję. Fabuła Eva niepewnie wyjrzała przez uchylone drzwi gabinetu Thomasa. Z nieznanych jej przyczyn czuła zawroty głowy oraz uścisk w żołądku. Chwiejącym się krokiem weszła do środka, rozglądając się dookoła. Niewielki gabinet w całości pokryty szarymi barwami. Ściany nie były ozdobione żadnym obrazem, nawet dywanu poskąpiono. Jedynie przy ścianie stało metalowe biurko zawalone papierami, a przed nim krzesło na kółkach. Za nimi znajdowało się niewielkie okno z którego widać było dziedziniec. Zaciekawiona blondynka podeszła bliżej. Opierając dłonie o parapet, wbiła spojrzenie w szybę, a to co zobaczyła, omal nie zwaliło ją z nóg. Setki żołnierzy idące w stronę twierdzy. Ich mundur znacznie różnił się od tradycyjnych mundurów żołnierzy Thomasa. Odziani byli w granatowe zbroje, a w dłoniach trzymali karabiny. Eva wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć. Dopiero, gdy drzwi od schowku na miotły otworzył się z hukiem, oderwała spojrzenie od okna. - Thommy? - zapytała, gdy z pomieszczenia wyleciał jej brat, cały okryty kurzem. - A co ty robiłeś w schowku na miotły? - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie mówiła do mnie Thommy? - warknął, otrzepując się. - Nie mam pojęcia. Stałem normalnie z wami, aż po jednym mrugnięciu znalazłem się tutaj. Blondynka już miała opowiedzieć mu o swoich przeżyciach, jednak była zbyt przejęta wydarzeniami rozgrywającymi się za oknem. Chłopak widząc jej zmartwienie, nie wiedząc o co chodzi, uśmiechnął się. - Znowu szukasz swojego kota? - prychnął. - Znajdzie się. Pewnie znowu gania za myszami. Nic nie odpowiedziała. Jedynie wpatrywała się w niego jakby zaraz miał umrzeć. Zaniepokojony, podszedł do niej, po czym sam spojrzał przez okno. - Nie dobrze. - powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do niej. Poczuł ukłucie w żołądku. Z trzęsącymi się dłońmi, wybiegł na zewnątrz, nawet nie zauważając po drodze Valmiry i Ridge'usia ubranych w fedory. Kot spojrzał kątem oka na partnerkę, czego ona nawet nie zauważyła. Pomachała Adventure, po czym szła dalej. Nie mogła uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Zaraz spotka się z Jake'm. Powalczą jak za starych dobrych czasów. Niemalże podskakiwała z radości wyobrażając sobie epicką, w jej przekonaniu bójkę. - Też masz wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak? - zapytał agent. Owszem, jedynie Valmira potrafi rozmawiać z ludźmi, jednak doskonale rozumie mowę innych zwierząt. Podczas gdy ludzie dookoła słyszeli miałknięcia, ona doskonale rozumiała sens jego wypowiedzi. - Trochę. Zazwyczaj ignoruję to uczucie i samo przechodzi. - odparła z uśmiechem, podskakując. - Powalczymy z Jake'm, powalczymy z Jake'm! - wyśpiewała. - Nie mamy z nim walczyć, tylko pilnować. - upomniał ją kot. - W ogóle, wiesz może gdzie on jest? - Oczywiście, że wiem! - odparła, jakby Ridge zaprzeczył najoczywistszej oczywistości. - Pewnie włóczy się gdzieś tutaj, ostrzy broń, wyżywa się na innych... Albo je frytki. - dodała po chwili namysłu. - Jake uwielbia frytki. To jego ulubione danie, zaraz po ketchupie. Ridge'uś wzruszył ramionami, próbując wyobrazić sobie Jake'a jedzącego ketchup. Nie myśląc długo, pozwolił partnerce prowadzić. Valmira szła pewnym krokiem przed siebie, wesoło podśpiewując pod nosem. Szli tak, aż nie doszli do niewielkich, brązowych drzwi. Samica uśmiechnęła się do nich, łapiąc za klamkę. - To tam jest Jake? - zapytał niepewnie Ridge. - No jasne! Czy ja cię kiedyś zawiodłam? Na to pytanie, kot przełknął nerwowo ślinkę. Napalona na jakąkolwiek idee Valmira, oznaczała kłopoty, które zawsze jakimś cudem spadały na niego. Fineasz z resztą z zapałem gnali w stronę twierdzy. Widok maszerujących przed nimi żołnierzy teoretycznie ich przerażał, jednak w praktyce, stwarzali wrażenie zupełnie obojętnych. Bo co może im się stać? Przecież ich nie zabiją, a nawet jeśli, to śmierć da się pokonać o ile nastąpi w przyszłości. Flynn spojrzał na ekipę, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Izabeli. Na prawdę ciekaw był, czy w końcu się w nim odkochała. Uświadomił sobie jej uczucie dopiero ostatnio, gdy zerwała z nim Hermiona. Poczuł na własnej skórze jak to jest, gdy ktoś kogo się kocha, nie odwzajemnia tego uczucia. Żałował tylko, że zrozumiał to tak późno. Może gdyby wiedział wcześniej zrobił by coś, żeby Izabela zakochała się w kimś innych, żeby nie musiała tak przeżywać. Mogła by się zakochać na przykład w.. - Ferb. - powiedział nagle Fineasz, zatrzymując się. - Tak? Spojrzał za siebie. Fletcher spoglądał na niego pytająco. Fineasz tylko głupio się uśmiechnął, nie wiedząc jak z tego wybrnąć. W jego głowie narodził się nowy, w jego przekonaniu genialny pomysł. - Nic. Tylko.. - pomyślał chwilę, idąc ponownie naprzód. - Zastanawiam się co tam się dzieje. - Pewnie atak zbrojny, czy coś. - powiedziała Izabela, gdy Ferb już otwierał usta. - Nic nowego ostatnimi czasy. Fineasz prychnął cicho śmiechem pod nosem. Tak, oni świetnie do siebie pasowali. Dobrze wiedział kto mu pomoże, ale nie powie tego teraz. Spojrzał kątem oka na Sophię, która akurat szeptała coś do ucha Hermionie chichocząc. Doskonale pamiętał, jak blondynka nazwała siebie najlepszą swatką wszech czasów, gdy udało jej się pogodzić Buforda i Loren. Z całą pewnością ucieszy się, gdy będzie miał dla niej nowe zadanie. Loren zgrzytała ze złości zębami, zakładając ręce na piersi. Buford, który nauczył się już ignorować jej chwilowe napady złości, tym razem ciężko westchnął, gdy kosmitka na siłę starała się, by ten zauważył jej stan. Nie mając ochoty na kolejne kłótnie, spojrzał na nią pytająco, na co ona tylko odchrząknęła. - O co chodzi? - zapytał, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. W odpowiedzi skinęła głową na szepczące do siebie i co chwile chichoczące z nieznanych jej powodów. Buford uśmiechnął się, powoli rozumiejąc o co chodzi. - Nie obgadują cię. - szepnął, by tylko ona go słyszała. - Jesteś przewrażliwiona. Nie przekonał jej. Wciąż szła naburmuszona z założonymi rękoma na piersi. Nawet nie starała się ukryć zdenerwowania. Wykrzywiła twarz, jakby zaraz miała zabić obie dziewczyny na miejscu. Ktoś inny mógł pomyśleć, że jest psychicznie chora. Zapewne miałby rację, jednak Buford widział w tym coś więcej. Zatrzymał ją, cicho z nią wycofując od reszty. Wiedział, że przy nich nie mogli by szczerze porozmawiać, a ona w każdej chwili mogła wybuchnąć gniewem, rozpłakać się, albo, co gorsza, wyżyć się na nim. Gdy cała reszta odeszła dostatecznie daleko, zaczął. - Nie możesz w każdym widzieć wroga. - powiedział, patrząc na nią jak na dziecko. - Zrozum, nikt nie jest do ciebie wrogo nastawiony. Westchnęła. Zapewne chciała mu przyznać rację, ale było w niej coś, co nie pozwalało jej przyznać się do błędu. Zawsze tak było. To on musiał przepraszać za nią, to jemu obrywało się za jej dumę. Czy mu to przeszkadzało? Tak. I to bardzo, ale nie na tyle, by zaćmiło miłość do niej. - Zastanawia mnie tylko czemu wszystkich podejrzewasz o najgorsze. - Nawyk. - odparła, siadając na ławce. Zaciekawiony chłopak usiadł obok niej, przyglądając się swojej dziewczynie z uwagą. - Kiedy mieszkałam u siebie.. Wiesz, w siedzibie RO, wszyscy mieli mnie za frajerkę. Taką, która nie potrafi się sama obronić, rozumiesz? Taka ofiara życiowa. - mówiąc to, oparła podbródek o dłonie, utkwiwszy wzrok w przestrzeń. - Poniekąd mieli rację. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, ale bali się to powiedzieć na głos z uwagi na moje znajomości. No i wiesz.. Niby mówili między sobą, ale i tak dobiegały mnie słuchy co o mnie mówią. Na prawdę chciałam być tak dobra jak oni. Umieć się bronić, walczyć na bitwach, ale.. Nie umiałam. Zawsze byłam tą gorszą. - I tylko o to chodzi? - Ta.. - westchnęła. - Myślałam, że na tej planecie rządzą inne prawa, że nie trzeba być tym silniejszym, żeby móc żyć tak w miarę, ale się myliłam. Najpierw Amy, teraz one. - Hermiona i Sophie nie mówiły o tobie. - stwierdził, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. - Lubią cię. W odpowiedzi mruknęła coś pod nosem, z czego Buford zrozumiał coś w rodzaju Niby za co? - Sama je zapytaj. - powiedział, mrugając do niej. - Mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że jesteś trochę przewrażliwiona. Nie jesteś najgorsza, dla mnie jesteś najlepsza. Nie patrz na to co mówią o tobie inni, musisz sama znać swoją wartość. Dopiero teraz podniosła wzrok. Chłopak dostrzegł w jej brązowych oczach łzy. Chcąc poprawić jej humor, posłał jej delikatny uśmiech, co ona odwzajemniła. Wpatrywała się w niego w milczeniu, a on dobrze wiedział co chce powiedzieć. - Ja ciebie też i nie ma za co. - odparł. - A teraz chodźmy, bo nam uciekną. Oboje wstali z miejsc, po czym łapiąc się za rękę, ruszyli w stronę reszty przyśpieszając kroku. - Czyli.. - zaczęła Loren łamiącym się głosem. - Hermiona i Sophie na mnie nie gadały. Na te słowa, Van Stomm uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Nie. Jesteś zbyt urocza. Fineasz urwał rozmowę z Ferbem o częściach do najnowszego wynalazku, który mieli zamiar zbudować zaraz po powrocie, gdy drogę zastawili im tyłem odwróceni żołnierze. Z tego co udało im się dojrzeć, byli na miejscu. Hermiona podleciała w górę na tyle, ile było to możliwe, jednak nie dała rady zobaczyć niczego więcej, poza karkami owych mężczyzn. Rozczarowana, wróciła na ziemię. - No to kiszka. - stwierdziła Sophie. - Irving, co widzisz? - Tyle co ty. - odpowiedział, stając na palcach. - Csii! - przerwał im Fineasz. - Właściciel idzie. Tak jak powiedział, zza rogu wyszedł Thomas ze wściekłym wyrazem twarzy. Z dumnie uniesioną głową, spoglądał na buntowników. Fineasz i Hermiona wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, po czym z uwagą wsłuchiwali się w każde ich słowo. - O co chodzi? - zapytał, na wstępie już zmęczony Adventure. Jeden z nich wysunął się na przód. - Jeżeli nie chcesz rozlewu krwi, oddaj to, co ukradłeś! - zawołał. - Inaczej w imieniu Fleur Fletcher wypowiadamy wojnę Imperium Macera! Cała ekipa Flynn'a spojrzała na Ferba, ktory zdawał się całkowicie ich zignorować. Thomas przyglądał im się pytająco, jakby oczekiwał nagłego okrzyku Prima Aprilis, jednak niczego takiego się nie doczekał. Kojarzył nazwisko Fletcher jedynie jako klan wspierający wrogą dynastię Rarity. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że ktokolwiek z tej rodziny mógłby wystąpić przeciw niemu w taki sposób. Mimo wszystko, starał się trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Jak na prawdziwego wodza przystało, uniósł dumnie głowę, spoglądając na swoich przeciwników z pogardą. - Umywam ręce od krwi ofiar, które z woli waszej pani poniosą śmierć! Chcecie wojny? To będziecie ją mieli. Fineasz i Ferb wymienili zaciekawione spojrzenia. Zestwatanie Ferba i Izabeli będzie musiało poczekać. - pomyślał Fineasz. Linda szybkimi ruchami rąk myła naczynia, jednocześnie nie odrywając wzroku od okna. Słońce już zaszło, a po jej dzieciach nie było ani śladu. Z minuty na minutę była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. Co jeżeli coś im się stało? Nigdy nie wracali o tak późnej porze, a przecież Danville dawno nie należało już do bezpiecznych miejsc. Bez przerwy spoglądała przez okno, myjąc ciągle jeden, ten sam talerz. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją dzwonek do drzwi. - Otwarte! - krzyknęła w stronę drzwi, promieniejąc. Niestety, do środka weszła Vivian. - Oh, cześć. - Jest tu może Iza? - zapytała, całkowicie ignorując jej oschły ton. - Nie ma jej od rana, myślałam.. - Nie. - przerwała sucho. Żydówka była zbyt przejęta, by poczuć się obrażoną. Złapała się za podbródek, gorączkowo rozmyślając. - Twoich synów też nie ma? - w odpowiedzi pokręciła przecząco głową. - Może coś im się stało? - Fretki też nie ma. - powiedziała, odkładając naczynia. Vivian ponownie odleciała myślami. Po chwili namysłu, w końcu odparła: - Chodźmy na policję. - czując na sobie zdziwione spojrzenie sąsiadki, szybko dodała. - Wiesz co się ostatnio porobiło w Danville. Dzieciaki nie są świadome jak tu jest niebezpieczne. Kto wie, może te ruskie gangi ich dopadły? Tak czy inaczej, trzeba to zgłosić. Pani Flynn pomyślała chwilę. Nie mogła nie przyznać jej racji, bezpieczeństwo w Danville było już tylko wspomnieniem, odkąd pewni nieletni rosjanie nie zaczęli rządzić na ulicach. Zdeterminowana, rzuciła ścierkę na blat, po czym wraz z panią Garcia - Shapiro, wyszły z domu, nawet nie zauważając Lawrenca w progu. Ruszyły prosto w stronę komisariatu. Kategoria:Odcinki